Transcended Hyperion/Exalted
|name1 = Transcended Form |link4 = /Gallery |name4 = Gallery (Wifi Only!) |link2 = /Overlord |name2 = Overlord Form |link3 = |name3 = Exalted Form }} /Far-Ranged) |flavora1 = His presence, symbolizing the ever-blazing sun, inspires reverence in everyone who stands before him. |aEffect1 = Consumes 1 Bullet to inflict 1920% damage to all enemies and applying 360% continuous damage every second for 8.9 seconds. 14.3 sec |activeskill2 = Carnage ( /Far-Ranged) |flavora2 = Feelings of guilt won't stop him from protecting the Titans. |aEffect2 = Consumes 1 Bullet, inflicting 5712% damage to all enemies, causing them to receive 44% more damage for 8.2 seconds. 16.2 sec |activeskill3 = Catastrophe ( /Far-Ranged) |flavora3 = Encountering Hyperion is a sign that your world is descending into catastrophe. |aEffect3 = Consumes all Bullets, inflicting 9992% to all enemies and an additional 300% damage per bullet consumed. Deals 3x damage to Boss-type enemies. If this skill consumes 3+ Bullets then the passive "Butcher Time" will be activated. 24.6 sec |passive1 = Reload |flavorp1 = |pEffect1 = Reloads all his Bullets. Increases his Damage by 2800% for 5 seconds. |passive2 = A Chance of Killing |flavorp2 = Don't underestimate the value of the last bullet; it can turn the tide of battle. |pEffect2 = If his attack consumes the last bullet, increases its damage by two folds and makes it hit 100% . |passive3 = Ready to Attack |flavorp3 = |pEffect3 = Increase Hyperions' damage by 340% and Ranged damage by 390%. For each additional enhancement, further increase his damage by 15%. |passive4 = Searing Rage |flavorp4 = A fiery rage maximizes the power of 'Astra', a cannon in the shape of a bull. |pEffect4 = Increase Hyperions' AoE damage by 768%. Also, increase allied units AoE damage by 261% and by 316%. |passive5 = Ruler of Battle |flavorp5 = Hyperion's overwhelming presence dominates the battlefield. |pEffect5 = Each time Hyperion uses 'Catastrophe', increase allied units by 108% and damage by 119%, overlapping up to 10 times. |passive6 = Seize the Moment |flavorp6 = Hyperion overwhelms enemies with a natural ability to utilize tremendous firepower. |pEffect6 = Increase allied units by 326% and by 214%. 'Catastrophe' deals 3x damage to Boss-type enemies and will always be a hit. Also, whenever Hyperion uses 'Carnage' in World Boss Hydra of the Abyss, increase his AoE damage by 98% and by 82%, overlapping up to 10 times. |passive7 = |flavorp7 = |pEffect7 = Increases Hyperions' AoE Attack power by 370% and damage by 433%. Also, for each additional Infinity enhancement, further increase Hyperions' AoE damage by 85%. 'Catastrophe' deals 2x damage to Boss-type enemies and will always be a hit. Also, whenever Hyperion uses 'Carnage' in World Boss Hydra of the Abyss, increase allied units by 76% and Attack power by 62%, overlapping up to 10 times. |normaleffect_ex = Her attacks are assumed to be /Ranged/SG |aEffect1_ex = "Blows the target away" shall be compared to Gigantes Atlas or Transcended Chaser Tracy. |aEffect2_ex = "Global Cooldown" (글로벌 쿨타임을) most likely refers to skill priorities and skill animation that cause "Cooldowns". In essence, the skill is an instant-quick-spell, of sorts. |aEffect3_ex = |pEffect1_ex = |pEffect2_ex = |pEffect3_ex = |pEffect4_ex = |pEffect5_ex = |videolink = http://dbaddiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:Transcended_Hyperion |pt1 = }}